Ore no SECRET da!
by WreckedClock
Summary: Saat itu, dunia para IDOL sedang dilanda kepanikan karena kemunduran sang aktor dari agensi VOCALOID, yaitu LEN. Bagi para penggemarnya, itu merupakan hal yang sangat mengecewakan. Terutama untuk Rin Kagamine, salah satu fans sejatinya. Nah, apa yang akan ia lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo, Japan. Midnight, at the _high class_ apatment.

Seorang gadis remaja sedang duduk sambil bersender ke dinding dekat jendela apartemennya. Merangkul kedua kakinya, memandangi indahnya kota Tokyo di malah hari. Meskipun derasnya hujan sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya akan pemandangan indah tersebut.

Tangannya mengarah ke sebuah buku kusam yang dari tadi ada di dekat kakinya, tapi, dia segera mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Tidak. Aku, tidak boleh…"

Ia memberhentikan perkataannya itu, tidak ingin melanjutkannya.

Segelas kopi hangat diteguknya, kemudian diletakkannya kembali, diakhiri dengan helaan napas.

Gadis tesebut kembali bersender ke dinding dekat jendela tadi, memandangi kota dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia menarik selimut ke arah tubuhnya, ingin merasakan kehangatan.

Tanpa disadari, sebuah potongan lirik lagu terucap lirih olehnya…

"_ato doredake sakeba iin darou?_

_(How much longer should I scream?)_

_ato doredake nakeba iin darou?_

_(How many more tears should I shed?)_

_mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai_

_(Enough already, I can't run anymore)_

_itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru_

_(The world I once dreamed is lost)_"

Kata demi kata diucapkannya dengan nada lemas. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Suaranya seakan-akan hancur dan terhapuskan oleh derasnya rintik-rintik air hujan diluar apartemen megah itu.

Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sambil menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut besar itu. "…uh.."

* * *

Rin's POV

Suara alarm yang berisik itu membanugnkanku. Tak ada kata indah untuk sebuah bunyi alarm, karena seindah apapun bunyinya tetap saja akan terus berusaha untuk membangunkan kita.

Aku berusaha untuk membuka kedua mataku, melepaskan selimut hangat itu, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sikat gigi dan cuci muka, kemudian sarapan di meja makan.

Sendiri.

Keluarga? Aku tak punya hal seperti itu. Mereka sudah jauh meninggalkanku. Sendirian di apartemen ini. Aku hanya memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Namanya Lily Kagamine. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang model, dan ia jarang pulang ke rumah.

Rumahnya ya di apartemen milikku sekarang ini.

Ibuku sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur 13 tahun. Saat itu aku baru naik kelas 1 SMP. Sementara, Lily masih 9 tahun. Ia

juga sering nggak masuk sekolah karena pekerjaannya itu. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah jadi _idol_ juga.

Dan ayahku… ia bercerai dengan ibu, tak lama setelah ia meninggal. Sebenarnya mereka tak bercerai, hanya saja aku menganggapnya seperti

itu. Karena ia meninggalkan kami berdua (aku dan adikku), dan pergi entah kemana. Meskipun sampai saat ini semua biaya seperti uang

sekolah dan sewa apartemen masih ditanggung olehnya.

Tapi, aku tak menganggapnya seperti itu.

Entah kenapa.

Aku… cukup egois kan?

Secangkir kopi hangat dan 2 lembar roti bakar menjadi sarapanku. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Tak lupa ku tambah krimer untuk kopi itu.

Bukannya keberatan, justru sang adik, Lily, menyetujui dan suka minta aku membuatkannya kopi juga. Katanya jarang-jarang ia bisa makan

makanan rumahan seperti itu.

Makanan rumahan? Padahal kan Cuma kopi dan roti doang.

Aku menuangkan krimer ke kopi tersebut, mengaduknya. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku beserta dengan kopinya.

Kemudian, saatnya berangkat ke sekolah.

Umurku 16 tahun. Bersekolah di Ooyobi High School. Lily masih kelas 1 SMP, umurnya aja baru 12 tahun, tapi penampilannya kayak udah umur

17 tahun. Yah, gak semua berdasarkan penampilan kan?

Aku berjalan menuju ke sekolahku, tak lupa mengunci pintu apartemenku. Aku melangkah dengan santai, menikmati suasana di pagi hari. Tak

lupa kupasang headset di kedua telingaku. Mendengarkan lagu-lagunya Hatsune Miku, sang Diva yang sedang beken.

Dia belajar di sekolah yang sama denganku.

Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Rin Kagamine. Kelas 2 Ooyobi High School. Aku cukup terkenal di kalangan murid sekolahku. Katanya aku ini _cool_, pendiem, pintar,

selalu ranking, nggak pelit, dan suka membela yang benar (terutama anak cewe). Tapi kebiasaanku yang selalu mendengarkan lagu dengan

headset ini kapanpun dan dimanapun nggak pernah berubah sampe sekarang.

Gak heran kalo guru-guru sering memarahiku.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Saat aku memasukinya, semua murid yang ada di dekatku langsung menyapaku dengan sangat ramah dan sopan.

"_ohayou_, Rin-senpai!"

"_ohayou_." Jawabku dengan ramah juga kepada adik kelas tersebut.

"_ohayou_, Rin-chan!"

"_ohayou_." Balasku lagi. Mereka adalah teman-teman sekelasku.

Setelah bersapa ria dengan para _penduduk_ sekolah ini, aku akhirnya sampai di kelas juga. Ya, kelas XI-A.

Suasana kelas ramai seperti biasa. Tak ada perubahan. Hanya saja, topiknya sepertinya agak sedikit melenceng.

"Rin-chan.. masih suka dengerin lagu kayak biasanya ya?"

"eh? Iya." Jawabku dengan singkat sambil melepas salah satu headset. Karena aku biasanya memasang volumenya ketinggian dikit.

"lagu apa nih? Masih lagunya Hatsune Miku juga?"

"tentu saja." Aku tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, tentu saja karena ada guru.

"Yak. Hari ini, pelajarannya..."

* * *

After school. Ooyobi High School. Class XI-A.

"hei, kau tahu? katanya LEN mau undur diri lho!"

"eeh!? Yang benar!? Kenapa!?"

"katanya sih dia ingin menghindari dunia selebritis dulu."

"serius?"

Desas-desus di antara murid di kelasku sampai ke kedua telingaku yang sedang tersumbat oleh lagu-lagu dari headset. Saking kencangnya

sampai terdengar jelas olehku. Karena aku penasaran akhirnya kulepas saja headset ini.

Aku menghampiri mereka sambil menenteng tasku. "LEN?"

"iya, Rin-chan! Kau harus tau berita ini!" mereka menyerahkan koran beserta artikelnya yang bertajuk…

" ' _LEN Sang Aktor Muda dari Agensi Terkenal VOCALOID Mengajukan Pengunduran Diri Tanpa Alasan!_ ' " …aku membacanya sambil mengerinyitkan dahiku. "Hei, bukannya dia penyanyi juga ya?"

"eh? Iya sih, dulu, tapi popularitasnya agak menurun sejak adanya kehadiran sang diva Hatsune Miku." Oh, ternyata pendapat mereka sama denganku.

Anehnya, artikel tersebut tak menunjukkan satupun foto LEN yang berhubungan dengan pernyatannya tentang undur diri itu. Biasanya kan

ada kalau dia hadir dalam pers. "Tapi kok gak ada foto dia lagi berbincang-bincang di hadapan media sih?"

Mereka semua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah muram. "Sepertinya, LEN tidak memberitahukan apapun kepada pers, dia

hanya menyampaikan pernyataan tersebut melalui produsernya."

Aku terdiam. Membaca artikel tersebut berulang kali. Hanya wajah sang produser yang ditampilkan. Sepertinya dia tidak menunjukkan wajah

terkejut ataupun sedih dan kecewa. Entah kenapa.

"Nih, makasih ya." aku mengembailkan koran tersebut.

* * *

Evening, at Rin's apartment.

Aku sedang berkutat di depan layar laptopku di kasur. Setelah berganti baju, langsung saja kubuka Google. Mencari artikel-artikel tentang

kemunduran LEN dari dunia selebritis. Aku nggak tau kenapa, tapi aku bener-bener penasaran.

"Haaah…." Aku menyerah. Sudah kurang lebih 2 jam aku mencari-cari tapi tak ada hasilnya. Malah sekarng aku nge-_streaming_ anime. Oh iya,

aku ini suka anime juga lho. Meskipun bukan otaku sih. Soalnya aku gak sampe terobsesi gitu.

"Ahahaha." Aku tertawa ketika sedang menonton anime kesukaanku. Namanya _Persona 4 The Animation_. Sebenernya udah agak lama sih, tapi

aku masih suka dan kepingin nonton.

Alasanku menonton anime yang satu ini adalah karena aku udah namatin game nya duluan berkali-kali. Lily juga kadang suka nonton. Tapi dia

suka mantengin anime yang lagi nge-_trend_ sekarang. Contohnya, _Danganronpa_. Anime yang satu itu lebih ke misteri dan pembunuhan. Entah

kenapa dia suka yang kayak gitu.

Astaga, dia kan masih 12 tahun. …yeah, like I care.

Oh iya, dia suka Naegi.

Kalo aku sih…. Togami?

Just kidding.

"Yak. Saatnya mandi.." aku berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi, tak lupa membawa handuk dan melepas headsetku.

_ZRAASHHHHH_

Aku berhenti memoleskan tubuhku dengan sabun mandi. "Suara apa iu?" aku mendengar beberapa suara aneh saat di kamar mandi. Seperti

orang membuka pintu dan semacamnya. "Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja…. Atau jangan-jangan Lily?"

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mandi, aku berjalan keluar ke ruang keluarga. Dan, benar saja, ada seorang perempuan berambut kuning

dan berpakaian acakadut ala _idol_ jaman sekarang sedang terbaring di sofa dengan posisi terbalik. Yaitu kepala ke bawah, dan kaki ke atas.

Jadinya nungging.

Maaf kalo susah ngebayanginnya. Jadi, bayangin aja sendiri.

"_O…nee…chaaa~n… Tadai…maaa~"_ ia menyapaku dengan lemasnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, melambai-lambai ke arahku.

"_Okaeri_, Lily." Aku berjalan ke arahnya, memegang tangannya yang masih diangkat ke atas.

"Guhehehe…." ia tertawa lemas.

"Seperti biasanya ya, kau pulang jam segini." Aku menghela napas. "Dasar anak nakal!" aku meledeknya sambil menepuk bokongnya yang

dari tadi masih nyangkut di leher sofa itu.

Lagi-lagi, maaf kalo susah ngebayanginnya.

"…auh…" responnya singkat tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya ia hanya ingin tidur.

"Ganti baju sana, trus tidur. Jangan lupa gosok gigi." Ucapku sambil memakai baju dan meletakkan handuk pada tempatnya.

"_Aye, sir_…." Jawabnya sambil memasang gaya hormat ala prajurit. Nggak, yang satu ini lebih ke _Happy_ dari _Fairy Tail_.

"Mirip banget sih." Aku terkikik melihatnya.

Kami berdua tertawa.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Lily berjalan ke arahku yang sedang memainkan laptop. Ia membawa dua mangkuk es krim.

"Serius nih? Kemarin _P4_ ( _Persona 4_ ), sekarang _One Piece_?"

"Daripada _Death Note_." Jawabku singkat tanpa ekspresi.

Lily mendekatkan mangkuk es krim tersebut ke pipiki. Tentu saja aku langsung menjerit. Dingin tau.

"_Kyaah!_" aku loncat.

"Ahahaha! _Onee-chan_ lucu!" ia tertawa geli.

"Uh, kurangajar." Aku mengusak-usap pipiku bekas mangkok tadi, kemudian mengambilnya dari tangan Lily.

"Ah! Es krim ku diambil!" ia menjerit layaknya tokoh _magical girl_ di anime. Menjijikkan. Aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya.

"ini emang punyaku kan? Masa' mau makan dua-duanya sih?" protesku.

"_Buuuu_!"

Kami berdua pun duduk di kasur sambil menonton _One Piece_.

* * *

Normal POV

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam.

"Hoaaaahmmm…." Lily mengangkat kedua tangannya, ngantuk. Mungkin karena ia kecapekan. "Lily, kamu tidur duluan aja. Kan capek

seharian kerja." Ujar Rin sambil membereskan laptopnya.

"Tapi kan, _One Piece_ nya belum selesai!" bantah Lily, liat deh matanya. Bulatan hitam di bawah matanya, bertanda ia sangat ngantuk.

"Dilanjutin besok aja."

Akhirnya Lily bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan berat ke arah kamarnya. "_Ya, ya.. obaa-chan_."

'_Aku kakakmu, bodoh!' _balas Rin dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

_Brak!_

Suara pintu tertutup, suara _Klik!_ lampu dimatikan, tanda Lily sudah terlelap. "_Oyasumi, _Lily.." ucap Rin dengan sangat pelan.

Rin melirik jam dinding, belum ngantuk. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekalian mampir ke minimarket untuk sedikit jajan. Dilihatnya

pintu kamar adiknya, setelah yakin adiknya sudah tidur, ia mulai membuka pintu dan memasuki _lift_ apartemen.

* * *

_TIN! TIN!_

Keramaian kota di siang maupun malam hari tak ada bedanya. Selalu ramai seperti biasa. Rin menyusuri jalan setapak di samping kiri jalan. Di

kedua telinganya terpasang headset, mendengarkan lagu seperti biasa.

_Bruk!_

"_Aw!_"

Headsetnya terlepas, ia jatuh terduduk. Ternyata ia bertabrakan dengan seorang lelaki jangkung.

"_G-Gomen_! Ga sengaja! _Daijoubu?_" laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, Rin menerima uluran tersebut.

"_iie… daijoubu desu.. arigato_." Rin berdiri dengan tegak, sambil membersihkan celananya yang kotor. Ia melihat lelaki yang menabraknya itu.

Rambutnya _honey blonde_, sama seperti Rin. Tapi ia memakai topi hitam, kacamata hitam, dan baju serba hitam, apakah ia seorang _bodyguard_?

"_Doitashimashite. Aah, sumimasen. _Aku duluan ya? _Jaa!_" lelaki itu terburu-buru pergi, tak lupa melambaikan tangan. Rin membalasnya dengan

lambaian juga.

"Aneh, suaranya kayak pernah denger…"

Rin mengelus dagunya. "….tapi, kapan?"

_To Be Continued_.

* * *

**Hi, minna! this is my first fanfic about Vocaloid! especially for those two lovely pairing, yeah! :3**

**I'm looking forward to see you guys' comments and don't forget to review ASAP! XD**

**_Jaa, ne! ^o^)/_**


	2. Chapter 2 : After Recognizing Each Other

**Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama**

**Rating: K+**

**Type: General**

**Pairings: Rin x Len**

**Story: WreckedClock**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media Inc**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : After recognizing each other?**

**Morning, at school.**

Rin's POV

"Engh… ngantuk…" aku berjalan ke arah kelasku dengan wajah mengantuk.

Wajahku benar-benar menampakkan wajah seseorang yang kurang tidur. Kedua mataku berkantung di tiap bagian bawahnya. Dan… merah juga.

Insomnia kali ya?

"Ukh…." Aku meletakkan tangan kananku ke dahiku. Merasakan betapa tingginya suhu badanku saat ini. Ditambah dengan serangan sakit kepala sebelah.

"R-Rin-chan, _daijoubu_?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Huoh. Kagamine-san, _daijoubu ka_?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Rin-san!"

"Kagamine-kun…"

"Rin-chan!"

"Rin-kun.."

Ah, terimakasih wahai teman-temanku yang sudah menyapaku di pagi hari seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya, aku pun sampai di tempat duduk milikku. Yang selalu setia di sana.

Pagi ini, aku memutuskan untuk tak mendengarkan lagu-lagu di headset dulu. Karena udah semalemn denger lagu, takutnya telinga rusak. Badan aja masih panas rasanya.

"Fuh…" kepalaku sakit. Rasanya pusing.

Aku segera duduk di bangku kelasku. Tangan kananku menahan dahiku. Semua orang di sekitarku sepertinya tampak khawatir kali ini.

Ini semua karena tadi malam.

Tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur. Itu karena setelah selesai dari urusan di minimarket, bukannya pulang, aku malah mampir ke toko musik. Jadi waktu tidur tinggal dikit. "Haaah…." Aku menghela napas, kemudian menundukkan kepalaku ke arah meja.

Yah, kalian tahu kan kegemaranku apa? Mendengarkan musik.

Kalau Lily tahu akan hal ini, entah apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya. Lagipula sepertinya dia udah tahu sih, kalau dilihat dari reaksinya pagi hari ini saat keluar kamar…

_La! La! La! Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~ pokonya, aku mau datang telat hari i—OHAYOU, onee-chan!_

Kemudian tawa nya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah aura mistis yang gelap gulita yang berasal dari arahku di kursi meja makan, sedang meratapi segelas kopi hangat.

—_o-onee-chan?_

Dia sweatdrop.

_O-Ohayou, onee-chan! Ahahaha!_

Ia tertawa garing, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk melanjutkan.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arahku sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku menyapanya balik dengan muka suramku saat itu.

_O-Oh! Onee-chan n-ngantuk ya? Ahahah! A-Aku mandi dulu ya! J-Ja nee!_

Dia langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ia takut melihatku, terutama wajahku. Kedua kantung mata ini….

.

.

.

"Kagamine-_kun_!" pak guru (yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan kelas) tiba-tiba menyebut namaku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "_H…Hai'?_"

"Kenapa kau tidur saja dari tadi?"

"E-Eh?" aku kebingungan. Sejak kapan ia menyadarinya?

"Kau i—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menginstrupsinya.

"_Sensei!_" dia ketua kelasku. "Biar ku selesaikan masalah ini." Oh, makasih. Jadi? "Kagamine-_san_ memang tertidur di kelas, sepertinya ia kurang sehat. Saya sarankan agar anda mengijinkannya untuk beristirahat di UKS!"

_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu._

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku terima usulmu iu, Yuuji."

"_Hai'_!"

"Kau boleh ke UKS sekarang, Kagamine-_kun_. Berterimakasihlah pada ketua kelasmu itu."

Aku berdiri dari bangku, menghadap ke arah ketua kelas dan membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya. "_Arigatou_, Yuuji-_san_."

"_No problem_, Kagamine-_san_!"

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Permisi, _sensei_." Aku berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju ke UKS. Aku yakin semuanya sedang melihat ke arahku sekarang.

_Fiuh. Selamat deh_.

* * *

**After school.**

Setelah seharian tidur di ruang UKS, aku berjalan balik ke kelas. Aku benar-benar kelewat batas. Harusnya saat jam istirahat aku balik aja ke kelas, tapi aku ga bangun-bangun dan si penjaga UKS ga ngebangunin sama sekali! Hebat banget ga dibangunin, padahal dari tadi dia _stand by_ di sana. Apaan nih, hari kasih sayang pasien UKS?

….abaikan.

Dasar guru kelewat rajin.

Aneh bin ajaib.

_Please just ignore me._

_Grek!_

Aku membuka (menggeser lebih tepatnya) pintu kelasku. Ternyata masih ada beberapa teman-teman perempuanku. Dan mereka semua yang kemarin mendiskusikan berita LEN.

"Ah! Rin-_chan_!"

"_O-Oha—_eh. _K-Konnichiwa_…" aku keceplosan.

"_Daijoubu desu ka, _Rin-_chan_?"

Aku mengangguk. "_Daijoubu desu_."

"_Sou ka? Yokatta_…."

"_Arigatou, minna_."

"Eh? Gapapa kok gapapa!" mereka tertawa. "_Ano ne, _Rin-_chan_. Mau ikut kami gak?"

"Kemana?" tanyaku sambil membereskan meja dan mengambil tas.

"Ke _Game Center_!"

"_Game…. Center…_" aku berpikir dulu. Ada kalanaya seorang remaja perempuan sepertiku ini harus _refreshing_ di tempat kayak _Game Center_ gitu kan? "Oke, aku ikut."

"Yeeeey!" mereka semua kegirangan.

* * *

**After school, at Game Center.**

Sesaatnya kami semua sampai, masing-masing langsung berpencar, mencari _game_ yang ingin mereka mainkan masing-masing. Meskipun ada juga yang berkelompok sih.

Kalau aku, sendiri.

_Hup!_

Aku memainkan _basketball game_. Aku selalu mencetak skor tertinggi. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku!

Setelah itu, _bowling_.

Dari tadi _game_ yang kumainkan selalu bersifat lebih _sporty_, berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka sih, mainan tangkap boneka?

Hmph. Sampe 100 tahun juga ga bakal pernah ketangkep tuh boneka. Jatuh terus.

Kemudian, salah satu _game_ favoritku, tembak-tembakan!

_Time Crisis_? Bukan, yang satu ini _horrror._

_Dar!_

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

_Bam!_

_Stage Cleared!_

"Uwaaaah! Rin-_chan_ _sugoi ne~!_" teman-temanku datang ke tempatku bermain.

"Eh? Cuma kebetulan kok. Ahaha."

"Hmm. Mungkin, aku akan mencoba memainkannya—"

_SRAK!_

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyerobotnya dan memasukkan koinnya ke dalam slot game ini, segera mengambil pistol dari tempatnya.

"_O-Oi!_" aku menegurnya. "Kenapa kau menyerobotnya—"

"Eh? Memangnya mereka mau main?"

Bo…

"Lihatlah ke belakangmu!"

"Eh? Ah, gitu ya?" ia tertawa. "_Gomen! Gomen!_" ia segera memberikan pistolnya ke temanku, melangkah mundur, memberikan ruang bagi mereka untuk bermain. "Hn? Tak apa, mainkan saja." Ucapnya ramah.

"T-Tapi, koinnya…." Temanku tadi merasa gelisah. Soalnya ini kan koin milik lelaki tadi.

"Erhh, sudahlah mainkan saja." Aku menghela napas.

Akhirnya, kami pun terpaksa bermain hingga akhirnya salah satu dari kami menyerah karena sudah habis nyawanya (di _game_).

"Memang deh, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Rin-chan dalam bermain _game_, ya!"

"Eeh? Tidak kok ini biasa saja."

Mereka masih terus-terusan memujiku. Kami menikmati percakapan ini.

"Rin-_chan_, sepertinya kami udahan mainnya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku terdiam sambil memain-mainkan pistol di tanganku. "Sepertinya aku masih mau main bentar dulu, kalian pulanglah duluan. Terimakasih sudah mau mengajak ya."

"Oh begitu, kami duluan yaa! _Jaa ne!_" mereka mulai meninggalkanku sendiri. Tak apa, aku kan masih pengen main!

_Tap! Tap!_

_Greb!_

Seseorang memegang pundakku. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Rupanya lelaki tadi.

"_Hey, _kenapa kau tak pulang bersama mereka?" tanyanya sambil merogoh kantongnya, sepertinya mencari koin.

"Kau berniat mengusirku? Tidak, aku masih ingin main." Celetukku.

"tidak, cuma mau nanya." Ia memasukkan koinnya ke dalam slot mesin game itu. Yang tembak-tembakan tadi. Tapi ia tidak langsung bermain, melainkan menoleh ke arahku. "Mau main bareng?"

"Boleh, _1 vs 1 _ya!" aku pun mengambil pistol di sebelahnya, lalu kami bermain bersama.

_Dor! Ckrek! Jder! Jder!_

Aku menembak dengan cekatan, tak jauh dengan pria di sebelahku. Dia memainkan dnegan lincah. Tangannya sangat cepat menarik pelatuk ketika matanya melihat buruannya. Cocok jadi pemburu.

_Stage Clear!_ Aku mendapat 3608 _point_. Lelaki itu? Ia dapat 3524 _point_.

Ga jauh beda, tapi aku yang menang. Hanya beda 1 _kill_ saja. Lelaki itu menaruh pistolnya ke tempatnya, lalu ia bertepuk tangan. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Baru kali ini, aku dikalahkan oleh seorang cewek sepertimu. Suram…" ia tertawa. Aku juga tertawa garing, kemudian meletakkan pistol ke tempatnya.

'_Ia tertawa, lucu sekali…._' batinku sambil tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"_Etto_.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Eh?" ia terkejut, lalu terdiam. Sepertinya ia berusaha mengingat. Aku pun juga begitu. Setelah dilihat lihat, rambut _honey blonde_ itu…

.

.

"Kau!?" kami berteriak berbarengan. Sama-sama ingat, sama-sama kaget. Haha…

"Cewe / Cowo kemaren kan!?" lagi-lagi teriak bareng. Sampe-sampe orang disekitar kami melongo melihat kami.

"Eh _sorry_ ya yang kemaren! Aku ga sengaja, beneran!" ia membungkukkan badannya ke arahku, aku pun reflek mundur satu langkah. "Eeh! I-Iya, gapapa kok.." aku sweatdrop.

Ia tersenyum, lumayan cakep sih. Eh? Aku ngomong apa?

"Udah jam 5 sore, kamu udah makan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"E-Eh? B-Belum…" seingatku pulang sekolah, aku langsung ke sini, ga sempat makan.

"Mau makan bareng? Aku juga belum makan." Tawarnya. Yang benar saja! Aku makan bareng sama lelaki yang ga kukenal!?

"Eng-Enggak deh makasih, aku ga laper kok… Hehe.." aku menyengir. Tapi belum lama setelah aku berkata seperti itu—

_Kruyuuuk~_

—perutku pun berbunyi. Kayaknya aku laper deh.

"_Pff_—" ia menahan tawa sepertinya. "Dengar, perutmu bunyi! Hahaha!" akhirnya ia tertawa lepas juga. "Ayo! Aku yang traktir deh!" ia tiba-tiba menggandeng tanganku. Mukaku merah seketika.

"A-Aku bawa uang kok! Aku bayar sendiri aja.."

"Ga usah! Aku kan laki-laki, harusnya aku yang traktir perempuan, ga enak kalo ngajak tapi ga bayarin, hahah.." yah, ya sudah kalau itu maunya.

* * *

**At McRonald, first floor.**

"Dua _beef burger_, sama _coca-cola_nya ya mbak!" ia memesan pesanannya, tentu saja aku termasuk. "_Hey_, kau mau kentang?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

"Jangan sungkan ah, ya sudah ku belikan es krim!" ia memesan 2 es krim _vanilla_ jumbo. _Ew_, ga kebanyakan tuh?

Setelah memesan makanan, kami membawa nampan yang berisi makanan lalu mencari tempat duduk strategis, di pojok! Pas buat berdua, kursinya dua pula. Tapi aku ga berniat gitu, dia kan yang minta!

Lalu kami pun duduk berhadapan. Ia mulai membuka pembicaraan, "_Hey_, tidak sopankah aku memanggilmu dengan kata '_hey'_? Siapa namamu?"

Aku menyeruput minuman _cola_ku, lalu menjawab. "Kagamine Rin, panggil Rin saja.."

Ia mengangguk paham, lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda itu. Aku juga. Aku menggigit _burger_ku sedikit demi sedikit. _Burger_nya enak..

Eh? Tunggu dulu..! dia belum memperkenalkan diri!

"_Hey!_ Kan tidak adil kalau kau sudah tahu namaku tapi aku belum tahu namamu!" ucapku nyerocos.

Ia tertegun, "Loh? Kan kamu ga nanya." Ucapnya dengan polos dengan muka inosen. Ia meminum _cola_nya dengan 1 tegukan. "kau mau tahu namaku?"

Aku mengangguk sambil berkata dalam hati, '_tentu saja bodoh_'. Matanya tak terlihat karena ia memakai kacamata hitam, sukar sekali melihat tampang wajah sebenarnya.

Akhirnya ia melepas kacamatanya, dan membuka topinya. Seketika aku terkejut, dia…

.

.

.

"Namaku….. LEN."

* * *

**Mitoshi-san** dan **Nova-san**, terimakasih sudah me-review!

**Mitoshi-san**: wahahaha mari kita lihat di chapter 2 ini ;D

hmm, Rin itu bukan otaku sih, dia cuma sekedar suka aja. kalo otaku kyknya Lily deh. dia lebih tau banyak soalnya.

**Nova-san**: heh! kamu! ya, kamu! dilarang _walking-walking_ di Fic atashi! DX *ambil bazooka* /gasopan /apaini

wahahaha iya emg gaje kok! #pengakuan

iya maaf kemarin lupa ngasih-.- skrng udh ada kok! XD

Rin: ehm, sebenernya, justru semaleman gue nyetel lagu itu...

Gue: eh? jadi...

Rin: ya gitu

Gue: ...

* kemudian hening *


	3. Chapter 3 : So… Who are You?

**Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama**

**Rating: K+**

**Type: General**

**Pairings: Rin x Len**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media Inc**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : So… Who are You?**

Rin's POV

"Namaku… LEN"

"Len?" ulangku dengan pelan. Seketika suasana hening.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

"…Eh? LEN!?" ulangku sekali lagi, sampai-sampai minuman _cola_ yang kuseruput tadi muncrat. Tapi dia tidak terkejut, melainkan tersenyum puas.

"Buset muncrat!" ia langsung mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajahnya.

"LEN…. yang aktor itu!?" kuulang lagi. Len pun mengangguk sambil membersihkan mukanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Enggak, LEN si aktor udah gaada lagi.." jawabnya serius. Aku menaikkan alis sebelahku. "terus kau LEN siapa?"

Aku yakin, kalau ini adegan dalam _manga_, pasti Len sudah jatuh dari kursi dengan efek '_GUBRAK_' di atasnya.

"Aku LEN yang dulu aktor terkenal itu," ucapnya sambil menepuk dahinya. Itu _facepalm_?

Aku tertawa licik. "…_just kidding_."

"Kenapa kamu ga kaget?" tanyanya santai, sambil meminum _cola_nya. Aku menghela napas. "kamu ga liat ekspresiku saat memgetahui namamu?" tanyaku sewot.

"Enggak"

"_Oh, Kami-sama, ijinkan aku memukul wajahnya_." Batinku geram. Kedua tanganku sudah mengepal dari tadi.

"…_just kidding_, heheh…"

Dia sudah keterlaluan..

Aku melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Kesal.

"Oh iya, Rin," aku menoleh ke arahnya yang entah kenapa dari tadi mengamati es krimku. "Hmm?"

"Ga dimakan tuh es krimnya? Ntar meleleh loh.." benar saja, ternyata es krimku, sudah banyak menetes di atas meja. "Huaaah! Udah meleleh!" langsung saja kurampas tisu yang dipegang Len untuk mnegelap meja yang kotor itu.

"O-Oi…" Len menghela napas. Tisunya direbut.

Aku langsung mencomot es krimku yang sebentar lagi sudah mencair itu. Ada yang lucu?" ia mengangguk. "Lihatlah wajahmu.. hahah.." ia menunjuk ke wajahku. Bodohnya aku malah menoleh ke jendela di sampingku. Tapi ternyata jendela itu memantulkan wajahku yang belepotan.

"Astaga, belepotan!" dengan rempongnya aku mencari tisu, tapi hasilnya nihil. "Sini kubersihkan."

Aku merasakan mulutku bersentuhan dengan tisu, Len yang membersihkannya. Pipiku memerah, panas pula. "Eh? Kau demam?"

Mana ada orang demam sekali makan es krim.

"Nggak." Jawabku sambil membiarkannya terus membersihkan mulutku. Serasa jadi _ojou-sama_ deh, fufufu. Situasi ini lama kelamaan seperti di _shoujo manga_ deh.

"Hmm…" Len berhenti membersihkan mulutku. "Atau…. Ah! Jangan-jangan kau _blushing_!?" celetuknya dengan wajah senang. Aku yakin barusan aku melihat lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya.

Aku terdiam. Bukan kesal, bukan terkejut. Hanya satu kata yang ada di kepalaku. '_Bodoh_.'

"Len." panggilku dengan nada agak serius, sambil merampas (lagi) tisu di tangannya. "Kau benar-benar LEN si aktor itu?"

Ia mengangguk. "Benar kok. Tapi dia sudah nggak ada lagi."

Aku melongo. "Trus di depanku ini siapa dong?"

Len memasang muka pasrah. "Aaakh! Rin! Udah dong jangan mulai lagi!" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi.

Sementara itu, aku malah tertawa geli melihatnya. "_ia benar-benar gampang diganggu_", batinku.

"Hee? Yang benar? Yang benar? Buktikan dong ayo buktikan!" aku meledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahku dan meletakkan kedua tanganku masing-masing di kiri dan kanan kepalaku, memasang tampang badut.

Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti menjadi Lily.

"Kkkkhhh!" ia meremas tisu yang ada di tangannya. Geram.

"NAMAKU…. LEN!"

Tiba-tiba ia menggebrak meja, membuat kacamata hitamnya tadi terjatuh ke lantai. Untung saja karena posisi kami di pojok, jadi orang yang ngeliat dikit.

"…hah?" aku memasang muka pelongo.

"OI! KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK!?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat.

"NAMAKU, LEN! DAN AKU…."

Ia menghentikan perkataanya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia memegang kerah bajuku, seakan-akan seperti seorang preman yang ingin mengangkat korban siksaannya. Atau mungkin mencekiknya.

Tapi, aku tak teriak. Bukannya aku tak terganggu, hanya saja aku tak ingin. Kupikir, ia hanya sekedar akting atau apalah.

Sementara orang lain yang mulai mengisi meja-meja di sekitar kami mulai memperhatikan kami. Pasti mereka kebingungan melihat posisi kami yang sepereti itu.

Hmph. Mari kita lihat aktingnya ini.

"Anu… Len…" ucapku dengan pelan, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Tapi sepertinya gagal.

"…AKU SUDAH BUKAN AKTOR TERKENAL ITU LAGI!"

Suara Len menggema ke seluruh ruangan McRonald. Membuat semuanya terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya. Mana ia masih memegang kerah bajuku lagi. Erh. Situasi apaan ini.

Jadi ia mau membuktikannya? Berita itu? Berita yang tak ia sampaikan ke media?

"Len…. Lepaskan aku." Pintaku dengan tegas. Cukup. Aku gak tahan sama yang namanya akting.

_Brak!_

Tubuhku yang ikut terangkat olehnya, dilepaskan, dan aku terjatuh ke kursiku. Duduk kembali seperti sedia kala. Heh.

"Lanjutkan." Ucapku kepadanya sambil menyeruput minuman _cola_ ku dengan kalem.

"Nggak ah Rin. Capek. Lagian pada ngeliatin semua." Jawabnya dengan watados.

Bodoh.

"Jadi tadi buat apa marah-marah?"

"Hehehe…! Kan seru, Rin!" ia tertawa-tawa sambil mengunyah-ngunyah kentang gorengnya.

Benar-benar deh. Harus bagaimana di situasi sepeeti ini. Ah, aku tahu….

"Semuanya, maafkan kami. Tadi hanya sekedar akting. Dan dia… ehm, maaf, lupakan." Aku hampit keceplosan mau bilang kalau pria ini Len si aktor terkenal itu.

Semuanya kemudian tertawa garing dan lanjut ke urusan masing-masing. Yah, meskipun ada yang terlihat kesal juga sih.

"Eh." Mulainya lagi. "Emang tadi kita akting ya, Rin?"

"….emangnya apalagi kalau bukan akting? Kau sudah membuat kgaduhan tau."

"Hooo…. Kukira tadi kita cuman bercanda."

_Oh Kami-sama, ijinkan hamba memukul pria ini._ Tanganku sudah mengepal dari tadi.

"Len. Kau sampai mengangkatku dari kursi, memegangi kerah bajuku. Apa bisa dibilang sebuah candaan?"

"Hmm…. Ya sudah deh, maaf ya!" ia tersenyum lebar.

Jujur saja, entah kenapa aku tak bisa 'melawan' senyuman inosennya itu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih." Aku menghela napas sambil ber-_facepalm_.

"Aku cuma mau nyoba masih ada gak sisa-sisa tenagaku buat akting kayak dulu lagi."

Aku menaikkan sebelah a;isku, meminta sebuah penjelasan. "Maksudmu?"

"Hehehe! Ya gitu!" dia lagi-lagi tertawa.

Ternyata memang bodoh aslinya.

Aslinya.

"Terserah deh." Celetukku dengan putus asa.

"O-Oi! Lagipula, bukannya kau yang meminta pembuktiannya!?"

Aku berhenti mengunyah sisa _burger_ku. "Pembuktian?"

"Pembuktian kalau aku sudah bukan aktor itu lagi!"

Kemudian, kami berdua terdiam. Sangat terdiam.

Benar-benar diam.

Hening.

"Len." Aku menelan _burger_ yang ada di mulutku. "Itu bukannya kembali lagi ke 'teori' awal ya?"

"Heh?" dia terdiam.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jadi… kau 'siapa'?"

Dia memasang muka 'ah iya'. "GYAAAA! HENTIKAAAAANN!"

* * *

**On the street. Not far from McRonald. Evening**

Rin's POV

Kejadian tadi sore, benar-benar aneh, lucu, menggelikan, dan menjijikan. Uh, gaada yang bagus ya? Yang pasti… mengasyikkan juga. Yang benar saja, aku berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang baru kukenal. Ditraktir pula. Dibersihkan pula mulutnya dengan tisu miliknya.

Lama-lama aku serasa benar-benar berada dalam situasi _shoujo manga_.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Shoujo manga_.

Dan percakapan tadi sore masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang sih. Rute yang kuambil juga jalan menuju apartemenku. Tapi Len tetap nyerocos aja dari tadi, dia ga peduli.

Benar-benar deh.

Len, kau ini. Sudah mengundurkan diri dari dunia selebriti, artis top pula, ga pake alasan, ga jelas kenapa, trus nabrak cewe pas malem-malem, mainan di Game Center besok sorenya, kalah pula mainan tembak-tembakan sama cewek yang kemarin ditabrak, trus nraktir, dan akhrinya malah kalah ngomong sama cewe itu juga.

Kalah semua.

Maksudku…

Mana ada artis kayak gitu!?

"Rin!"

"Ha?" aku menoleh ke arah Len yang tiba-tiba memanggilku. Aku memutar-mutar kepalaku, mencari dimana suara itu berasal. '_Dimana kau bodoh!?'_ gumamku degan kesal.

"Bweee! Di… sini!" tiba-tiba pandangan mataku menjadi gelap. Aku yakin ini ulahnya. Pasti ia menutup kedua mataku dengan kedua tangannya itu.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu kau di belakangku Len. Sekarang, bisakah kau melepaskan kedua tangan nakalmu itu? Aku tak bisa melihat."

"Hehehe! Gamau!"

_Ah, Kami-sama. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berikan hamba kekuatan untuk menghadapi cowok setres ini._

"Len. Plis." Pintaku dengan pasrah.

"Mama, lihat, mereka berdua sedang pacaran!"

"Wah, pasangan yang serasih ya.."

Ah, God. Aku mendegar desas-desus dari pejalan kaki di sekitarku. Mau sampai kapan mainan petak umpet seperti ini. Apalagi si Len udah masang kacamata beserta topi hitamnya itu.

O-Oi, gaada yang nganggep dia _bodyguard_ ya?

"Haaaah…." Aku menghela napas. Manusia jaman sekarang aneh. Gini dibilang pacaran. Masa' pacaran sama _bodyguard_ sendiri.

Atau emang aku aja yang sensi?

Aku menghela napas lagi, kali ini berat.

"Yap! Selesai!" tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi. Sepertinya acara petak umpetnya sudah selesai.

:Jadi, tadi itu untuk apa?" tnayaku dengan muka sinis.

"Hehehe! Ini, Rin!" sebuah boneka berbentuk jeruk besar dengan kaki dan tagan di sisi kiri dan kanannya serta wajahnya yang imut, muncul tepat di depan mataku. Tentu saja boneka itu dipegang Len.

"Boneka…. Jeruk?" tanyaku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Len mengangguk. "Kau suka?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mengamatinya secara keseluruhan. '_Wajahnya… tersenyum._' Batinku sambil ikut tersenyum juga.

Aku mengangguk., "Ya." kuambil boneka itu, dan kupeluk. "Aku suka sekali, Len!"

"Yohohoo! Tentu saja, pilihakny, sang Len! Yohohoh!" Len melipay kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tertawa dengan bangganya.

"Ehm… ini… buatku?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" ia menepuk pundakku.

"Terimakasih, Len."

Ia mengangguk.

"Kebetulan, aku suka jeruk." Lanjutku.

"Oh! Ya, tentu saja! Jeruk akan membuatmu terus sehat karena mengandung vitamin C! jarang sakit deh! Yohoho!"

'_Padahal tadi pagi aku sakit lho_.' Batinku.

"Kalau aku sih…. Pisang."

"Kenapa?"

"Gapapa. Keren aja."

Kami berdua tertawa sambil terus berjalan.

.

.

Satu hal yang belum _clear_ di kepalaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia membelikanku boneka ini?

"Len. Kenapa kau membelikanku boneka ini?"

Ia terdiam sambil melihat ke arah langit. Karena…. Kau temaku?"

"Hah?"

"Ya. Sebagai tanda kalau kau temanku, Rin. Teman baruku. Hehehe."

Aku terdiam dan sekaligus tetegun. '_Ternyata ada juga lelaki seperti ini_.' Pikirku.

Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku bisa meraskan isi hati lelaki ini. LEN si aktor. Bukan tapi pria yang ada di sebelahku saat ini adalah Len. Yaitu orang yang baru saja menganggapku sebagai teman beberapa menit yang lalu. Membelinkanku sebuah hadiah sebagai tanda pertemanan. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia ini…

…kesepian.

"Len…. Sebenarnya… siapa kau?"

"Eh!?" ia terkejut, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "KUBILANG JANGAN MULAI LAGI! AAAGHHH!"

Cih.

Padahal aku nanyanya serius lho. Udah sok _dramatic_ lagi.

"Pokoknya, Rin , pertemanan kita aka dimulai dari sekaranggg!"

"Haaah…" aku menghela napas sambil ber-_facepalm_ (lagi). "Entah kenapa, _feeling_-ku ga enak akan semua ini."

"Rin."

Aku menoleh dengan wajah kesal. "Ya?"

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku…. Menginap di rumahmu malam ini?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Hwaaaah! ga terasa udah nyampe Chapter 3 yah! perjuangan gue ngetik FF...! *loncat2diataskasur(?)*

Oke! situasi sedang memanas, wahai _**readers**_! sekarang Len minta nginep di rumah Rin! nah apakah yang akan terjadi!? :O apakah mereka akan-

_BUAKKK!_

I-ITAI!

Rin: akan apa? hah? akan apa?

e-enggak Rin, maksud gue-

Len: hoooh! sepertinya menyenangkan! hei, kalian berdua sedang apa!? :D

Rin: ini hanya sekedar _Girls Talk_ kok ^^

Len: oh, oke! *pergi*

TIDAAAAAK JANGAN TINGGALKAN GUEEEE!

AWWW! OW! WADAOUW! LEN- OUGH! R-RIN! STAHP! UGYAAAAA!

Len: kok barusan kayak ada suara orang ngejerit ya? :O

**mohon maaf, karena writer sedang 'menjerit', mari kita bahas saja review-review nya. sekian. oh iya, saya WreckedBot. _yoroshiku_.**

**Kengo-san** :

Rin: hmm... kalo ga salah level 85 atau gak 86 gitu... dan satu lagi, gue bukan maniak game akut

Lily: Lily ikut membantu lho! XD

Rin: daripada ngebantu, lo lebih kayak nemenin doang

Lily: heeeh!? kan onee-chan pas itu takut ngeliatin wajahnya Izanami! X'D serem katanya! ahahaha

Rin: ...awas lo Lily ntar gue kurung lo di kamar sambil disetel film _The Conjuring_

Lily: ...he? :D?

**Mitoshi-san **:

dan kini ia mau nginep! :D *jreng jreng*

**Akane-san** :

Rin: hmm nggak juga sih.

Lily: onee-chan udah kebiasaan ngeliat orang _cosplay_ sih! jadi, ya gitu

Rin: oh iya gue nemenin lo waktu itu ya

Lily: _Men in Black_ ! X'D

Rin: *baca review nya lagi* gue... nyeremin?

Len: YA! LO SEREM! *kabur*

Rin: a...apa-apaan... *speechless*

**Lacie-san** :

wahaha, iya dong kita kan selalu pakai _TBC_ (bukan yang itu) lol

**Shirota-chan** :

yep. selalu ngegantung. ciri khas fanfic ini ^3^

**Thanks for the review. - WreckedBot**


End file.
